The present invention relates to a door hole seal installed between an inner panel and a door trim of an automobile door to secure waterproofing, a part of which is provided with a slit mechanism through which a wire harness, for example for a window regulator, passes.
Generally, a door hole seal is installed between an inner panel of an automobile door and a door trim on a cabin side of the automobile door in order to secure favorable waterproofing. Some of the door hole seals are provided with a linear slit (straight slit) 41 extending in a horizontal direction which is used to pull out a wire harness 3, for example for a window regulator, from an outer-cabin side 70 to a cabin side 60 as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10. For prevention of entrance of water 80 from the straight slit 41, a flap for water stop 42 having a fixing part 43 on an upper end and both side ends thereof is provided on a surface of the outer-cabin side 70 of the door hole seal 40.
The use of the door hole seal 40 provided with the straight slit 41 causes a high resistance in pulling out the wire harness 3 so that the operation to pull out the wire harness 3 becomes difficult. In order to overcome this difficulty, a door hole seal 50 provided with a round-shaped slit (round slit) 51 instead of the straight slit 41 shown in FIG. 11 has been proposed. The door hole seal 50 is also provided with a flap for water stop 52 by means of a fixing part 53 on the surface of the outer-cabin side 70 for prevention of the entrance of water 80 from the round slit 51.
Unfortunately, however, although the door hole seal 40 with the usual straight slit 41 is provided with the flap for water stop 42 of which the fixing part 43 at the upper end and both side ends thereof is fixed to the door hole seal 40, a lower end of the flap for water stop 42 is widely open so that there has remained a problem that water 80 including rainwater and car washing water enters the cabin side 60 directly or along the wire harness 3 through the straight slit 41.
On the other hand, the door hole seal 50 with the usual round slit 51 has an advantage that lower frictional resistance generates when pulling out the wire harness 3 so that the operation to pull out the wire harness 3 becomes easy, but there remains a problem that the round slit 51 opens more widely than the straight slit 41 so that water 80 is more likely to enter.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a door hole seal which is capable of preventing water from entering a cabin side and simplifies an operation to pull out a wire harness.